Slaanesh
Description Slaanesh is the Chaos God of pain and lust. He is the weakest of the four chaos gods and the fastest fighter from his speedster movement. He was created from the Eldar races past carefree nature after getting bored conquering their enemies they deemed themselves superior over. As time went on to have fun it went up further with rock n roll music, drugs, and perverted lustful pleasures to the darker pain inflicting torture sessions. Slaanesh manipulated them all using all the negative energy to be born from it to achieve full sentience. Slaanesh roared out with a powerful dimensional soundwave cry killing tredecellions of Eldar and other lifeforms and creating a never fading warprift that becomes known as The Eye of Terror where the chaos space marines and the traitor Primarchs reside in. He went further heading straight to attacking the Eldar gods and goddesses nearly wiping them out. Three were left alive with one of the three being barely standing. Kaela Mensha Khaine was spared from being dealt the death blow thanks to Khorne's interference to taking the Eldar God of War for himself, yet unfortunately couldn't get the chance to have such a valuable asset to his forces as Khaine exploded into many pieces scattered out to the craftworlds for his remains to be used for summoning in avatar form wielding mere fractions of his power. Isha the Eldar Goddess of Life was taken away by Nurgle when he defeated Slaanesh. The Laughing God Cegorach hid behind Khaine and flew into the webway network dimension where he secretly plots helping the surviving Eldar defeat chaos and those that oppose them. Other than humans, the darker counterparts The Dark Eldar became another influential fuel for Slaanesh to feed on the agonies and fear leaving away from the captured victims trapped in a place worse than hell itself. Those who fall prey to Slaanesh will not be given peaceful lives. Here any victim can never die. They aren't even jerks either they are innocent people captured to be tortured and raped by Slaanesh and his followers and they aren't given release of it. No matter how much they beg it amuses him and the session goes on that Slaanesh will just keep reviving so the soul doesn't ever get destroyed to escape the abuse. Slaanesh promises power to his followers and never ending pleasure of lust. That pleasure can only last so long your senses can be dulled out to seek out more by harming others. Slaanesh promises victims they'll have a great time feeling better and left out on purpose how endangered they are for believing the lie. Now they are left to be in a worser than hell fate made by their own faults. Not of punishment but pure sadism. Hurting others for the fun of it no matter how much it costs their dignity. Slaanesh is merciless towards making every individual indecent. All lust, pain and suffering makes him stronger from the negative emotional energies. New Nightmare Forces Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Gods Category:Immortal demons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Perverts Category:Torturers Category:Claw Wielders Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:God Killers Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sadists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Creations Category:Shape Shifters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dark Lords Category:Warmongers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Rapists Category:New Nightmare Forces Category:Speedsters Category:Anarchist Category:Drug Dealer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Giants Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Psychics Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Bigger Bads Category:New Nightmare Forces Founders Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Giygaxian Pantheon